1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hard disk drive that has an air deflector which deflects air from an actuator arm of the drive.
2. Prior Art
Hard disk drives contain a plurality of transducers that are coupled to magnetic disks. The transducers can read and write information by magnetizing and sensing the magnetic fields of the disks, respectively. The transducers are typically integrated into a head that has an air bearing surface. The disks are rotated by a spindle motor that is mounted to a base plate.
The heads are attached to an actuator arm assembly that is mounted to the base plate. The actuator arm assembly typically includes a plurality of flexure arms that are mounted to an actuator arm. Each flexure arm supports a head and extends out across the surface of an adjacent disk. The actuator arm includes a voice coil motor that can move the transducers across the surfaces of the disks. The voice coil motor allows the transducers to access information located within different radial tracks of the disks. The disks, spindle motor and actuator arm are all enclosed by a cover that is attached to the base plate.
Rotation of the disks creates an air flow within the disk drive. The air flow cooperates with an air bearing surface of each transducer to create an air bearing between the head and the disk surface. Unfortunately, the air flow also exerts a force on the actuator arm.
It is desirable to maintain the heads on the centers of the radial data tracks. The tracks typically contain servo information used in a servo routine to locate and maintain a center position for the heads. The air flow generated by the rotating disks may move the heads and decrease the stability of the servo system and the disk drive. It would be desirable to provide a disk drive that minimizes the affects of air flow on the actuator arm and increases the stability of the drive.